Uyang Immiment Chapter 2: The Bonds
by Soccer Girl
Summary: It's H/h and Padma and ROn.....it's the happiest part so enjoy....click on my name to find the first chapter : )


Author's Note:  
This is probably the happiest they'll get until the end so enjoy.  
  
Uyang's Imminent  
Chapter Two: The Bonds  
"Can you believe it?" Hermione asked, playing with their magical doll's hair.  
"Believe what?" Harry Potter asked, skimming through their journal that they write into every other day about little Celeste's progress. They were writing their final report on parenting on a gloomy winter day. Glancing at Hermione, he can't believe his first ever family (which happened to be make believe) would vanish in a matter of weeks.   
"You know..." Hermione trailed off and studied Celeste...as if finally realizing the doll's existent.   
"Herm? Are you okay?" Harry asked, after a few minutes of silence.  
"Huh?" Hermione said, looking deep into his bright emerald eyes.  
"Herm? Hermione?" Harry asked, snapping his fingers in front of Hermione's face. But then gave up because Hermione seemed to drown in her own thoughts.   
Hmmm....I found out that babies like to sleep most of the time in their first few months. I know this because...  
Harry felt a creepy feeling that someone was watching him and looked up. Someone was....Hermione. Hermione was staring at him as if seeing him for the first time.  
"Earth to Herm, over! Do you copy, over?" the familiar sarcastic voice of Ron Weasley teased behind him. Which of course followed by a loud smacking sound of Padma's Arithmancy book colliding with Ron's head.   
"Oh honestly, Ron...grow up!" Padma complained for the umpteenth time.  
"Oh honestly, Pad chill out!" Ron mocked.  
"Oh honestly, Harry...please!" Hermione mocked next, rolled her eyes in his direction.  
"Oh honestly, Herm..." Harry trailed off, thinking of something to say. Then everyone burst out laughing.  
'To think that we our the only hope of the entire wizard civilization is..." Harry trailed off again, trying not to think of it.  
"Unbearable? Overwhelming? Stupid?" Padma asked, grinning at him.  
"Um...scary." Harry remarked, staring at Celeste.  
"Are you thinking of your kid?" Padma asked, biting her tongue to suppress laughter.  
"Sort of. I mean we're fifteen now, two years from now we'd graduate. We'd get a job and marry then after that....we'll have kids of our own. You know... like we won't be able to do anything risky for the sake of our children."  
"Stop making it sound so horrible." Ron said, staring at his own dolls... what's-their-names?   
"Besides we'll work it out. What's so hard with being loyal, determine, brave, and smart and defeating the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time?" Hermione replied, sarcastically.  
"Hard." Ron and Harry stated bluntly.   
"You guys are demented. We're wasting our time here." Padma said, dropping her books and flopping down on one of Hagrid's oversized armchair.  
"Where's Hagrid anyways?" Ron asked, skimming through Padma's journal since his journal is practically empty.  
"Out...um he said he'll see us soon enough or something." Harry replied, also skimming his partner's journal instead of his.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione stared inscrutably at Ron's journal.  
"Uh...some important mission of Dumbledore's, I think." Harry added, "He sounded really proud yet gloomy."  
"Whatever Harry...You were probably imagining things." Her over sized reading glasses kept sliding down her nose gave Ron a probing feeling. Moments later the spectacles shrunk about three sizes and easily slid into Padma's heart shape face. Must look away. Must look normal. Must not stare. Must not stare.   
"Ron, undo whatever you just did to my glasses" Padma said calmly, without looking up.  
"How'd ya know it was me?" said Ron, in mock surprise.  
"You're the one who always gives me the creeps that's why." Padma said, hastily.  
"At least I give off some vibes." said Ron, while thinking of undoing the buttons of Padma's robe.  
"Do it and you're dead." said Padma, still calm.  
"I was just thinking about it. And don't you dare read my mind. It's eerie and...you know."  
"Whatever. Would you shut that f*cking baby up?"  
"I'm trying!" shouted Hermione.  
"This is pointless. A month from now who would care about passing a parenting course while we might not even live to our 16th birthday." shouted Harry, slamming Hermione's journal down.  
"Yeah," agreed Hermione, throwing Celeste who had been burping uncontrollably. Harry dove for Celeste and almost crashed into Hagrid's gigantic table.  
"What the hell were you trying to do? Kill yourself?" Hermione said, running over to Harry's side (which didn't take too long considering the size of Hagrid's cottage.  
"Oh how cute?" Padma cooed, mockingly. "You better watch out Ron. You're best friends our parent freaks. Next thing you know they'll tell you to clean up your side of the room."  
"Padma..."  
"Yes. Thank you. I am quite alright." said Harry.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" demanded Hermione, pushing him.  
"I was trying to save our baby! That's what!" shouted Harry back.  
"Whoa you guys. It's a---"  
"Stay out of this!" said Harry. Padma shrugged and stepped out.  
"What's your problem?"  
"Everything!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well, love to stick around and witness you guys unravel your communication problems but got a detention to go to." said Ron, sarcastically gathering his stuff.  
"We'll talk about this later." Harry said, gently putting Celeste and gathering his stuff. Hermione gathered her stuff then grabbed Celeste.   
"Where are you taking her?"  
"None of you business" Walking out of the hut.   
"Of course, it's my business. She's my kid too!"   
"She's a ludicrous assignment! And if you guys can't get your act together, she's ours." Padma said, taking Celeste and handing it to Ron. "Don't worry, we'll treat her as if she were our own."  
"You sound so ridiculous!" Hermione leaning against the door.  
"Ding, Ding, and Ding!!!! You just won the Understatement of the Year Award! What do you want to say?" sarcastically remarked Padma, holding an invisible microphone out to Hermione. Hermione clasped her hand together and rest her head on Harry's chest.  
"Well, I couldn't have done it without my loving husband, Harry here."   
"Well, Mr. Potter...do you have any comments?"  
"Yeah, yeah....I was ridiculous...make fun of me." said Harry, putting his arms around Hermione. Padma instantly took her Polaroid camera and began clicking away.  
"Can we have our baby back?" The 'sweet' couple said in unison.   
"Mention baby again and you are dead." Padma threatened, taking Celeste from Ron and giving it to Harry and Hermione's outstretched hands.  
"Baby." said Ron instantly.  
"Dead."  
And together, the future of the wizard civilization entered the oak doors awaiting their detention and the disappointment of not being able to go to the dance.  
  
"So guys, put the flittering in the corner back there. Then can you feed and clean up this mess?" Ron, Harry, Hermione and Padma nodded Ms. Kwan-Lee smiled at them. "You guys are such lifesavers. Well gotta go and party!" She started walking to the door.  
"Can we go to the dance after we're all finish?" Padma peeped in. Hermione elbowed her.  
"Of course, why not?"   
"Thanks, Ms. Kwan-Lee...this is awesome!" said Ron, closing the door. Padma took a seat at the couch and fetch Teen Witch Style catalogue from Herm's knapsack. Hermione took a seat next to her and they started talking about which color compliment's Padma's deep blue eyes.  
"What do you guys think you're doing?"  
"Uh....buying our evening robe...duh!" Padma said, without looking up.  
"Right...well. I don't know if you are deaf or anything but Ms. Kwan-Lee said..."  
"What's your point?" Hermione asked, impatiently.  
"Help us clean!" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
"Fine." Padma flick her wand at the broomsticks then it started to clean the floor. Then a duster began dusting everything. And in no time the whole storage room was clean.   
"Ok....that was easy. Well we'll meet you by the entrance's door in 30 minutes?" said Ron, already out the door.  
"Ok, ladies. See you later." He smiled at both of them and followed Ron out the door.  
"Ok...so which one did you pick?" asked Hermione.  
"I think the navy blue one with little crescent moons with the matching purse and hat." replied Padma, looking for her MasterCard.   
"Awesome....we'll sort of match. I'm getting the jet black one with little shooting stars darting in the front with matching hat."  
"Where the heck is my credit card?" asked Padma, rummaging through her knapsack.  
"You have a credit card?"   
"Yeah, my older sis insisted on it. We all have one since we can't really contact mum and dad at an instant for dough---oh here it is." Padma quickly scribbled something on the catalogue and in a split second it disappear "Well, you're owl is going to drop off your robe in 10 minutes...get ready as fast as you can. Then meet me 15 minutes before 8 to accessorize in the second floor bathroom."  
"Ok...bye." They both left and went into the opposite direction.  
  
Hermione sprinted to the Gryffindor Tower and panted out the password (Aswang). She performed the most advance-cleaning spell she knew and in a jiffy she was ready. Her hair was on the puffy side so she decided to spray an anti-frizz then cast a curling spell. The one thing that they forgot was shoes. So she just wore her snow boots. And with one glance at the mirror, she dashed out the porthole and to the second the floor bathroom where Padma was already waiting.   
"You look fantastic!" she exclaimed.  
"So do you."  
"So are you coming?"  
"Yeah...just...oh my gosh what is this?" Padma peered into the mirror more closely.   
"It's one of the warts, I think." Hermione took out her wand from her robe pocket. "I know a good spell."  
"How?"   
"Your sis and Lavender. With all those pounds of make-up they're wearing...it's a surprise their faces hasn't sag yet."  
"Ha ha...ok...make it quick."  
"Umalis Zitus" whispered Hermione, pointing the tip of her wand on Padma's face.   
"Ok...let's go."  
  
  
"Where are they???" asked Ron, peering at the dance.  
"I have no clue." replied Harry, craning his neck for a better view of the stairs. "I see someone coming!"  
"What took you so long?" Ron ask, exasperated.  
"None of you biz." Padma replied, coldly. "Come on Herm."  
"Wait...this door won't open!" exclaimed Hermione, tugging at it.  
"It's after eight" Harry said, glancing at the over sized grandfather clock.   
"It's all your fault." Ron said, looking longingly at the dance.  
"My fault?" Padma's eyes blazed.  
"Stop it. I have an idea."  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, looking at the two...another promising dispute.  
"Let's go to the Astronomy Tower. The sky is clear so they'll be lots of visible shooting stars. And I think there's crescent moon out tonight." suggested Harry.  
"Yeah. It'll match your dresses perfectly." remarked Ron.  
"You've notice!" Padma gave him a fake smile.  
"Ok... fine. Whatever."  
"So Hermione...would you care to accompany me for the rest of the evening?" asked Harry, sort of nervous and sweaty.  
"Heck, why not?" Hermione bit her tongue. "I meant, I'd love to." Harry nudged Ron. Ron gave an exasperated look.  
"Pad, would you like to go to the Astronomy Tower with me?" asked Ron, offering his hand.  
"Whatever...but this better be good." consented Padma, grabbing Ron's hand.   
  
  
"The air smells so good tonight." said Ron, in a mock deep voice.  
"It smells like it always was smelling in cold, winter nights. Odorless." sneered Padma. Why can't Ron be more like Harry? Thoughtful, sweet, kind, and a real romantic. I mean come on...dancing under a meteor shower....white roses cascading over them. And the sound of the ocean colliding with the tides?  
"I'm trying to be romantic. Work with me!"   
"Fine! The air smells so good tonight...smells just like your cologne with that strong stench that washes over your nose. It can destroy ones senses  
"Forget about it. Let's dance" Ron grabbed her hand. They started to slow dance when little sparkly creatures came out and started to sing with their lovely voice. Then at that moment her mind went blank and all she could think of was looking into Ron's gorgeous azure eyes...forever.  
"That is definitely a Kodak moment." Remarked Harry, glancing at his best friend and Padma.  
"No, it's a precious moments that we cannot let slip out our fingers." Hermione took her hands off Harry and started taking picture with Padma's Polaroid. Subsequently, Ron and Pad kissed while every tiny little sprites sparkled with joy. [And shooting stars in the background]  
"Now we're even." said Harry, looking Hermione straight in the eyes.   
"Yeah." Hermione whispered breathlessly. Then their lips met and shared their first kiss.   
  
Last Note:  
I'm a huge Padma/Ron fan. I do not know why. They have a good future together [In my fics anyways]. H/H??? Well there was no other choice besides I think it's typical to fall in love with your best friend.   
  
  



End file.
